Pearlfecta
by Cintriux
Summary: Perla era perfecta, y no lo decía porque todas las Perlas debían ser así… siempre elegantes y delicadas… Pero Perla, era diferente a todas ellas, era única… Valiente, inteligente, cariñosa y… la hacía sentir como si fuera la mejor Amatista, como si ella fuera lo único bueno que había ocurrido después de todo el caos que había ocurrido.


**Con eso de que volverá a aparecer Sheena y con eso que yo apoyo el Pearlmethyst, tenia que escribir algo al respecto... y como últimamente he estado acertando cosas de la serie y me siento como toda una profeta, espero que esto no sea la excepción. xD**

 **Espero disfruten de este one-shot, y nos vemos en** **algún otro fic que escriba. :v**

 **Por cierto, gracias por el apoyo que he estado recibiendo :') en serio son un amor de personas.**

 **Steven Universe no me pertenece.**

* * *

¿Por qué siempre debía dejar de lado sus sentimientos? Porque cuando se quiere a alguien se vuelve una prioridad su bienestar. ¿Por qué la hacía sentir tan fuerte y débil a la vez? Seguramente por la constante voz en su cabeza diciéndole que no era buena para Perla. Entonces ¿Por qué la ha estado ayudando con Sheena? Porque Perla se sentía atraída por ella. Sonaba cursi ahora que lo pensaba mentalmente. En un principio creyó que a Perla le empezaba a gustar con ella para divertirse juntas… pero justo después la realidad la golpeó, Pera salía con ella para tener la esperanza de volver a encontrarse con Sheena. No la culpaba, ella era genial, era de esas chicas altas, rebeldes y con actitud carismática… ¡Era el paquete completo! Sumándole que era idéntica a Rose, no tenía oportunidad. Era, después de todo… defectuosa.

Perla era perfecta, y no lo decía porque todas las Perlas debían ser así… siempre elegantes y delicadas… dignas de ser protegidas incluso por sus diamantes. Pero Perla, era diferente a todas ellas, era única… Valiente, inteligente, cariñosa y… la hacía sentir como si fuera la mejor Amatista, como si ella fuera lo único bueno que había ocurrido después de todo el caos que había ocurrido, pero también la hacía sentir como si ella fuera la última opción, la opción que era la más alejada de la realidad. Había llegado a su límite, se había cansado de ser la tercera rueda y aunque había disfrutado en ayudar a Perla con su enamoramiento… no era tan divertido ahora que sabía exactamente cada uno de los sentimientos que iban dirigidos hacia ella.

Era una idiota, sabía que Perla vendría a ella en cualquier momento solo para pedirle consejos de cómo actuar genial frente a Sheena. Y se sentía más idiota sabiendo que no podría negarse porque ella le estaba pidiendo ayuda… la ayuda que la llevaría a su perdición. Se sentía impotente por no ser capaz de luchar por Perla, y mucho más sabiendo que no sería tomada en serio, una broma. Eso era para Perla o ¿no? una broma de mal gusto.

—Amatista, ¿Recuerdas que te había dicho que Sheena posiblemente iría a ese concierto fuera de la ciudad?— y aquí venia de nuevo. — ¡Bien! Me acabo de enterar que si irá… así que compre dos boletos, uno para ti y uno para mí. — continuó diciendo con gran entusiasmo, inconsciente de la tormenta que podía causar. — ¿Vienes? Te necesito para actuar genial esta noche. — Terminó de decir, expectante de una respuesta. Le habría gustado hacer tantas cosas por Perla, pero ahora esa no era una de ellas, la habría seguido hasta el fin del mundo, pero no la seguiría al fin de su mundo.

—No…— fue la única palabra que pudo formular en ese momento. Evitando cualquier contacto visual con la elegante gema que tenía al frente. La palabra había salido por impulso, se deslizó de su lengua de una manera tan dulce y tentadora.

— ¿A qué te refieres con ''No''?— Preguntó con el ceño fruncido. — ¿Acaso no te has estado divirtiendo? — continuó atacándola con preguntas mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Tú no entiendes. — contestó de manera cortante.

—Por supuesto que no entiendo, solo dices ''No'' y ni siquiera te justificas.

— ¡¿Qué quieres que te diga si vienes como toda una nerd a pedir ayuda?! ''Claro P, te ayudaré con Sheena, deja de actuar tan perfecta como siempre lo haces, deja de ser la Perla sentimental que se preocupa por mi cuando algo malo me ocurre. ''— escupió con veneno, como único mecanismo de defensa a pesar que esas palabras le dolían más a Amatista, porque conocía la sensación. Cuando Perla la invitaba a una de sus salidas, ella siempre se quedaba hasta de último, dejándola en tercer plano… olvidándose de ella. Sus ojos siempre se encontraban puestos en Sheena, ella la había hecho sonreír de una manera que nunca podría igualar. ¿Por qué quería cambiar su forma de ser si así era perfecta?

—Bien… si no quieres ir solo debías decirlo. — dijo con molestia en su voz.

—No tienes que actuar ''genial'' para agradarle. — finalmente lo había dicho, Perla la observaba con la ceja alzada mientras le dedicaba una mirada inquisitiva y curiosa por saber lo que estaba pensando. —Quiero decir… ¡Tú ya eres genial! No tienes que cambiar para que ella te note… creo que eres perfecta y lo digo en el buen sentido. Apuesto a que Sheena también amara como eres en realidad… tanto como yo lo hago. — murmuró la última parte al ver como sonreía al escuchar que Sheena la amaría tal y como era, las cosas no cambiarían, era poco probable.

—Gracias Amatista, necesitaba escuchar eso antes del concierto. — contestó con una sonrisa, seguirían en lo mismo. Aunque le hubiera dicho a Perla de cómo se sentía desde un principio… dudaba que ella le correspondiera. Perla merecía algo mejor, y era consciente que ella no lo era, pero quizás Sheena lo era, estaba segura que amaría cada defecto y cada virtud que la hacían Pearlfecta.

—Buena suerte, P


End file.
